Episodio:New New York
New New York (en español Nuevo Nueva York) es el decimocuarto episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee y el centésimo segundo de toda la serie. Se estreno el 1 de abril. Sinopsis thumb|left|184px|Rachel mirando el carro que le prestó SidneyEl episodio comienza con el profuctor de Funny Girl Sidney, quien detiene a rachel para decirle algo pero Rachel dice que va apurada por que tiene que ir con unos amigos, Sidney le dice que sera rapido que solo queria agradecerle por todo su apoyo y empeño en Funny Girl, por el renuncio de Santana y los cambios en la produccion y Rachel le agradece y el como agradecimiento le presta un auto de ciudad por las proximas 24 Horas y le pregunta Rachel a donde desea ir y ella se monta y empieza a cantar Downtown junto con Artie, Blaine, Sam y Kurt (Siendo esta la primera aparicion de Artie, Blaine y Sam el desarrollo de la historia de Nueva York). Despues de el performance estan todos reunidos en la calle y Rachel les muestras a los chicos el auto quethumb|194px|Rachel, Artie, Sam, Blaine y Kurt despues de Downtown le prestaron por las proximas 24 horas y les ofrece a ir a algun lugar a comer pero el carro no ocupa lugar para Artie y Sam por que deciden encontrarse alla. Luego pasa a una escena de Kurt y Blaine durmiendo y Blaine despierta y le hace el desayuno a Kurt, Kurt se despierta y va a la sala y le dice Blaine que no puede ser desayuno a la cama si el no esta en la cama y Kurt le dice que ya han pasado meses que no podia seguir asi pero luego cambia de opinion cuando ve lo que le tiene preparado Blaine, Blaine tambien le da el periodico y Kurt le dice que parecen una de esas parejas ancianas y Blaine le responde diciendo: "Al contrario...You make me feel so thumb|left|151px|Performance de You make me feel so young young" (Me haces sentir muy joven) y empiezan a cantar juntos You Make Me Feel So Young. Despues de el performance Kurt y Blaine estan a punto de tener un momento a solas cuando llega Sam y los interrumpe, despues de interrunpirlos Sam se retira a la cocina y Kurt le dice a Blaine que sabe que Sam es su mejor amigo pero tenia que decirle que se buscara un apartamento ya que en ese ya habian muchas personas y Blaine le dice que le dira pero despues. Despues de unas escenas Blaine logra decirle a Sam que tiene que buscar un apartamento y Sam se enoja un poco diciendo que no sabe por que el fue a Nueva York si el lo odia ya que no encaja y siente que no pertenece a Nueva York Blaine en un intento de hacer a Sam que encaje con Nueva York o al menos que no lo odie le dice que se pare de el sillon y que lo acompañe luego aparecen en Times Squarethumb|167px|Blaine y Sam en Best Day of My Life y Blaine empieza a cantar Best Day of My Life y Sam se le une. (Nota: esta escena se gabro sin ninguna anticipacion a la gente que pasa por alli en el performance y es por eso que se puede apreciar a algunas personas grabando el suceso). Al terminar el performance Blaine le dice que si puede cantar en el medio de Times Square puede hacer lo que sea y Sam le Responde que no sabe por que le llaman Times Square si ni siquiera ve un reloj en el lugar.Entre varias escenas se puede apreciar a Blaine discutiendo con Starchild por que el piensa que Starchild quiere quitarle a Kurt y Starchild dice que Kurt no es su tipo y llegan a un acuerdo donde se hacen amigos, y toda esta pelea se habia formado por una pelea que Kurt y Blaine habian tenido por que Kurt no sentia que tenia privacidad ya que Blaine estaba con el en la casa y en NYADA ya que Blaine se las habia arreglado para colarse en sus clases y la razon por la que fue a hablar con Starchild fue porque Kurt le dijo que habia hablado con Starchild en medio de la discusion. En el thumb|left|Rachel y Artie en la estacion del metro momento que Kurt y Starchild hablaron tambien cantaron Rockstar. Tambien en uno de esos sucesos Arite es robado en la estacion de metro ironicamente por un hombre en muletas despues el le cuenta a los chicos y rachel despues de unas escenas le dice que de ahora en adelante lo acompañara a ir al metro y juntos cantan Don't Sleep in The Subway. Tambien al Final Blaine y Sam se mudan con Mercedes. Despues de todos esos Sucesos Rachel Interpreta People en un Auditorio como cierre del episodio. Música Elenco Invitado Estrellas invitadas *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones *Adam Lambert como Elliott Gilbert *Michael Lerner como Sidney Greene *Nicholas Kadi como Alain Marceau *Riley Voelkel como Sam *Charles Melton como Gavin Co-estrellas *Genson Blimline como ladrón con muletas *Ric Stoneback como Neoyorquino enojado *Manos Gavras como Dmitri *Aiden Arrows como vendedor de guitarras *Marc Sarfati (padre de Lea Michele) como Neoyorquino *Will Sherrod como estudiante de NYADA Curiosidades *Segundo episodio en tener en el título "New York". El primero fue New York. *Tercer episodio en tener de titulo el nombre de una ciudad, seguido de New York y City of Angels. *Segundo episodio consecutivo en tener la palabra "New" en el título despues de New Directions, pero es el cuarto en tenerlo en toda la serie después de New York y The New Rachel. *A partir de este episodio la serie se centrará en Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, y Sam. *Hay dos canciones de Petula Clark (Don't sleep in the subway ''y ''Downtown). *Con este episodio, la quinta temporada cuenta con el mayor número de discos lanzados y EP's ya que se lanzó Glee: The Music, New New York (EP). *Fue el último episodio de Adam Lambert (Starchild) al menos por la quinta temporada. *El performance de Rockstar se subio un día después a la cuenta de youtube *Primer capítulo en que Marley, Ryder y Jake no aparecen desde su introducción. *Es el capítulo que cuenta con la menor cantidad del reparto principal (solo 5). *Es el primer capítulo en toda la serie en centrarse solo en Nueva York. *Aparecen todos los créditos del cast de Nueva York y Ohio. *Mercedes se muda a New York y vive junto a Sam y Blaine. *El rating de este episodio fue de 2.6 millones de televidentes. *Según la crítica estadounidense, es el mejor episodio de la serie desde "Pilot". *Cuando Sam le dice a Blaine que se mudará se puede observar un poster de "Las manzanas de Adam" en la heladera. *El episodio no hace mención del momento en que se lleva a cabo, sin embargo, los personajes se refieren al tiempo como "meses después", refiriéndose a después de la graduación, que tuvo lugar en junio; por la vestimenta de los personajes, se podría deducir que la historia se sitúa alrededor de septiembre, cuando se comienzan las clases en Estados Unidos. *Cuando a Rachel le dan la limusina, por su trabajo en Funny Girl, esta le dice que se le hace tarde para ver a sus amigos, y cuando esta llega a ver a Sam, Artie, Blane y Kurt, ella llega con bolsas de ropa, lo cual significa que fue de comprar, en el caso que fuera asi, eso no lo puede hacer en cuestión de minutos, eso le tomaría tiempo, sin embargo, cuando va a ver a los antes mencionados, todos van llegando apenas, lo cual significa que no se le estaba haciendo tarde, ahí podemos ver un error de tiempo. *A Darren Criss y a Chris Colfer les costo filmar la escena del beso al final del capitulo. Ya que, ::Chris: "Fue un poco incomodo. Amo grabar escenas con D (Darren), pero ésta fue torpe." ::Reportero: "¿Hubo lengua?" ::Darren: "Un poco." ::Chris: "¡Bastante!" Imágenes Rachel y Artie.jpg|Rachel y Artie BjZYI0DCMAAUAv6.jpg Bg0rvYgCUAA-nfg.jpg BgfP0v0CMAAZfSs.jpg BgXCbpdIMAA2fh0.jpg Bi8r1nTIMAADBBl.jpg Bi-LsluIMAEE4DD.jpg Bin07h5IUAAlEAc.jpg Bin8-XyIIAAClei.jpg Bin24WjCAAApif4.jpg BioN8xSIEAAugcY (1).jpg BioFNN3IQAAduGO.jpg BiziE1WCEAEvGcZ.jpg BjBbKdCIEAA7VMV.jpg BjWAvRSIAAAyYed.jpg BjYEdJTCcAERf18.png Klaine in Nyada.jpg 4guys.jpg Klaine5x13.png 10171768_719369514776463_641747468_n.jpg Samcedes5x14.jpg Klaine5x14.jpg 11001894_330303127169871_977851563155918404_n.jpg Videos thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios completamente en NY